Prophecies of the Beloved
by anOinteD4eVa826
Summary: Raven is captured by Voldemort. He offers to train her to restrain her powers, but what does he want in return?What happens when her Prophecy then collides with Harry's? Will she join Voldemort and let her prophecy roll into place? chp 2 is up!
1. My Way?

Prophecies

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Teen Titans… Or Harry Potter, but the Plot is mine! Mwha ha ha!

Please read and review! PLEASE!

Chapter I

My way?

The leaves bristled outside. It was a cold windy night, the full moons light glimmered through the window. It had brought the dark room light, but it was too bad Raven couldn't witness this beauty.

"Master… I don't understand why you need her. She's just a girl." Said a voice.

"My reasoning has nothing to do with your concern." Replied a sharp and low voice.

Raven could hear whispers in the dark. She was placed in the middle of the room with her eyesight gone. She sat on a wooden old chair that squeaked every time she'd let out a deep breath. One minute she was in her room sleeping and the next minute she was blind and in a completely different place.

"But master…" the other voice whined. "Can I kill her? She's useless… when you're done with her, may I have my err… way?" he asked hesitantly.

"Wormtail! You cannot kill her, for she is the one."

"The one?" asked Wormtail.

"She is what I need in my plan. If she joins me, my plan is flawless… There is no way Harry Potter would stand up to me…"

"Master… The boy?" Wormtail paused. "M-master… d-d-don't waste y-your t-time with h-him sire…" he had regretted what he said.

"Don't waste my time!" he demanded but in sarcasm. "Fifteen years I have waited! Time has no worth to me… Not now… Not when I have everything wrapped around my finger. I cannot let him defeat me! Fifteen years, I have finally found out how to beat him…"

"What is it Lord?"

"Strip him! Strip him of all that he has until he has nothing left! I've already striped him from his family… Then I could strip him of his friends… And then the one his heart longs for…"

"I know of his friends but not of the one he longs for…"

"You idiot! I will use the girl… She will befriend him, and she will feed me information of him…" he said.

"W-well… When you're done with her… M-may I have--"

"NO! She should not be used for that! She is worth much more! And plus, when she rules beside me, she would not tolerate it."

"W-what! Beside you master!" he asked… His voice had a scent of betrayal.

"Yes… you may not realize this now… but later you will see…"

"Master?" he begged him to continue.

"She is the one I've been dreaming of… The one who redeems me and my faithful ones… I have seen her prophecy…The mighty and powerful one… she will destroy the world… But with me by her side…"

"But master… if she is as powerful as she seems. Why would she need your help?"

"Because she doesn't know how to control her powers… It's a shame; such mighty powers rely in such a girl…"

She couldn't see the room, but she felt the coldness of the air and the hard floor. Her feet touched the wooden floor, it was smooth and cold, it made chills run up and down her body. She shivered, as she wore a thin silk shirt that had came with her black pajamas. This couldn't be Titan Tower in Jump City, there was such an eerie presence from where she was at. She didn't understand how she got here, it was like magic. And, she couldn't just lose her eyesight in a blink, could she?

She tried to move, but her whole body except her mind had gone dead. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't budge. It was like a heavy weight was placed on her.

She heard footsteps, she tried to teleport herself, but for some odd reason she couldn't. It didn't work! She tried to seclude herself in a cube to prevent anything or anyone from coming near her, but it didn't work!

She tried levitating but it still hadn't work… She tried to sink into the floor, but nothing happened. "Don't waste your energy… it's useless…" said that sharp voice in the corner of her mind.

The footsteps came closer. She sensed where the footsteps were coming from, she tried to send it into an alternate dimension but nothing happened. She tried to stop time so she could think of a better escape but the footsteps never paused.

It had a rhythm; each step was close in sound, which meant that this person or thing was short.

She could not only hear the footsteps but she could hear his breathing. "Wormtail…" she said to herself… At least she could talk…

The footsteps came closer and closer until she could hear it stop right in front of her. She smelt its breath; it had an aroma of cheese. She guessed that Wormtail is a short man who loved cheese. He grabbed her chin with his rough and chubby fingers, "Master!" he called out. "I think she's awake…" Raven couldn't see him, but she definitely didn't like him, she had a smug face. She spat at him, she hated people touching her. He slapped her right cheek. Just as he was about to slap her left cheek his arm froze in mid air, "Don't lay another finger upon her." Said that cold voice within the shadows.

"Errrr… She has awoken master…" Wormtail regained control of his arm.

"She's been awake… maybe I should come over there and see…" answered the voice from the shadow.

Raven started to get a little nervous; she has never felt this defenseless ever.

She now realized how much her powers helped her, how it made her whole.

She heard dragging of a cloth… Fear began to flow within her veins… Her breathing has been more consistently fast.

She heard it stop behind her. She felt the hot breath of this person on her neck… It brought shivers down her spine.

"What do you want?" she asked in a stern voice. She felt uncomfortable and very uneasy, but she couldn't let her so called 'enemy' enjoy her troubled expressions on her face.

"You…" she heard it whisper in her right ear. She hated it when her pride was struck to zero, but not as much as feeling as vulnerable as she was… She never realized how much she needed and wanted Robin's help now… She began to worry, 'What if they start looking for me?'

'_I wouldn't bet on it…_' answered a voice… If she could shake her head, she would… 'They wouldn't miss me…' she told her self…

"It's a shame… Such magnificent powers possess such a girl…" he told her…

Her face was a stone, it shone. She bit her lip; her muscle on her face was tense as she tried to put on her bluff face.

"It's too bad you don't know how to control them… How do you expect to fulfill your destiny?"

She didn't answer…

"What if I help you control your powers? What if I give you lessons?" he asked her…

He moved in front of her.

"What's in it for you?" she asked.

"I just need of a favor…" he replied.

She began to perspire… She didn't like the tone of his voice at all.

"I just need you to…" he paused to think… "Hmm… I need you to …associate with my enemy…"

Thoughts ran through her mind…

"Why can't I move and see?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Do you mean, why can't _your powers work?_" he corrected.

She didn't respond... She didn't like the little game he was playing on her…

"Well… Have you heard of a thing called magic?" he asked.

Yet again she hadn't replied… "Well...–"

"If there is such a thing called magic," she interrupted. "Why don't you release me from your so called spell so you can face me and stop acting like a coward!" she told him…

After seconds, she heard him ask Wormtail who has been watching their little conversation for a wand. "Yes master…"

She regretted what she had said. Now she wished that he could not show her magic… Its fun to gamble, but not with your life…

She heard Wormtail walk somewhere.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to change the subject, hoping he forgot what she had asked him to do.

"Lord Voldemort."

"I'll call you… Voldemort… I'm not your servant." She said.

"Hmm… Not thinking about joining me?" he paused "maybe you should reconsider."

Wormtail returned and handed Voldemort the wand. A sneer appeared on her face which Raven would soon come to witness.

"And w-w-what if I don't?" her voice trembled…

He whispered something.

A bright light appeared to Raven's vision.

She could see again.

She saw the most horrid creature she had seen in her whole entire life. A scream escaped her mouth and tears began to fall… Terror filled her face…

"I'll kill you…"

A/n:

HAHAHA! Cliff Hanger! REVIEW!


	2. The Hidden Door

Chapter Two

The Hidden Door

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot.

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!

PLEASE REVIEW!

This chappie is pretty long, only like 10 pages, so like enjoy!

I hope you like it! I HAD FUN WRITING IT!

REVIEW!

Tears quietly seeped through the eyes of Raven… She could recall every single detail she had witnessed last night, and she didn't like it. The more she tried to forget about it, the more she thought about it. And the more she hated it. She hated the way it would haunt her out of every dark corner of her room, she hated how it had those bright bloody, fiery, wretched eyes, starring straight at her, wishing then, she was blind.

She surveyed the room, hoping to find herself anything interesting to rid herself of the memory. She gazed at her companions who inhabited the small room with her. Her companions lay across the room in a bunk bed. Janie, brown skinned, petite and nice teeth, lay on the top bunk. Britney, who was lying on the lower bunk bed, quietly snoring, She was very enthusiastic, but just a little too much of enthusiasm Raven can handle. Britney and Janie are the best of friends. You would never see them wondering the hall without the other beside her. Whenever one was caught cheating on a test, you'd surely have guessed the other one did too, and you would most likely be right. But other than them getting caught for doing wrong things they did do good stuff. They occasionally scored Gryffindor a couple of points because of their powerful bond and cooperation at a Quidditch match, helped some first years find their way in Hogwarts, and tutored every so often.

Raven returned her view out the window, it was a lovely sight. The moons light reflected on the beautiful lake. She saw an anonymous creature luring and calling her to the lake, but she resisted. It was enormous, and eerie. Alien like shape dwelling in the pond.

She moved her focus upon the trees; they swayed from side to side, with the wind. She could hear the wind whistle through her room. She saw all of the trees move in unison.

She resumed glaring at the moon, it was absolutely beautiful. It was ludicrously lovely, radiant. But she wondered what the 'dark side' of the moon was like…. She wondered, if light was shone upon that part of the moon, would it be equally beautiful as the other side?

It was what lurked in the darkness that was so mysterious and captivating. But no one ever mentioned that whatever lurked in the darkness wasn't as beautiful as the rose captured within the shadowed night. Its true beauty hidden in the shadow of mystery, depression, and sense of nowhere to go… lost…

She saw something flutter within the night as the clouds began to hide the light of the moon. The moon was the only source of light in her room. She glanced at Britney's clock beside her, three twenty four.

She sighed in hopelessness and anxiety. She dug herself into her covers and watched as the moons beauty was suddenly stolen by the gray clouds. Greedy, capturing all of the light for its self.

Raven's mind slowly drifted away as her imagination and dreams took place.

Slowly everything became a blur. She heard a whooshing sound behind her. She quietly turned around to see her stalker, but nothing was found.

She found herself running. But from what?

Raven frantically searched her surroundings and found nothing.

She heard the whooshing again, but closer. She ran, not knowing where to go… Lost…

She has been running for several minutes, for some odd reason, it didn't occur to her to use her powers to fly. Eventually, she did try them out but they wouldn't work.

The whooshing was loud and clear; it was as if a person was slicing the air with an ax.

An _ax_?

She suddenly found herself running through a forest, she was running pretty darn fast, because as she ran, all of the trees in her way slowly blurred out as she passed them.

She found herself running up a hill… then a mountain…

She kept running, but from what?

She realized where she was headed and suddenly stopped at a cliff. She looked below and perceived; if she was to fall, it'd be a couple of thousands of feet. A stiff road ahead, or… below.

She turned around, to face… who ever it was. She saw something in the trees move, and an animal burst out marching towards her.

Raven stepped back a couple of feet and almost lost her balance. As the animal approached her with great force, she tripped and was hanging off the cliff!

Her palms began to sweat, easing her grip on the little piece of Earth she could hold.

None of her powers worked!

The animal then approached her again, it had a scaly face, but a huge mammal built body shape. The nose was flat and the eyes bulged out with its amber twisted decisiveness'.

She hadn't seen anything like it… except the past night.

It stomped on what fingers that was supporting her. Moment by moment, finger by finger, they were slowly slipping as was her grip on the escarpment.

She couldn't believe this was how she was going to end. Falling off a cliff?

I can die a better death than that!

A high pitched sound echoed, it was a call to the creature.

The animal starred at Raven, in pity as it ran back to return to go to where it was called…

_Three fingers were left._

That horrid creature she had seen appeared in her mind as a burning sensation was written all over her palms and her forehead

The writing caused her grip to loosen even more.

_One finger was left._

The creature she had recalled witnessing last night appeared. It made her wish she hadn't regained her sight.

It was torture for her.

Raven's finger slipped, as her world was slipped away with it.

She looked down, it seemed as if it was a never ending route. Her stomach churned as she had butterflies fill her stomach.

Her heart was beating intensely as sweat cooled her face.

She finally hit the ground hard… She couldn't believe it… she was okay. She looked around and found herself in her room. "Just a dream."

She wiped her newly found tears and starred out her window again.

She sighed and climbed out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She washed up and climbed back into her bed again.

She didn't understand, part of the dream began to disappear as the creature which chased her began to blur.

She sat in her bed aimlessly, starring at her ceiling.

_Whoosh…_

She sat up; it wasn't much as a crazy and fearing sound…

_Whoosh…_

She examined the room, trying to figure out where that sound was coming from.

She saw the closet… Huh?

She got up and put her robe on top of her large shirt she wore as a pajama… Her pajama shirt was black and it had Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars saying "May the force be with you" He stood there holding his light saber, in a nice position to fight.

She scurried to the closet, slid it open, and then dug through her stuff with a thrill of excitement. She moved some boxes, then, in the wall, she found a small little passageway…a corridor…

There was an animal encrypted on the door, a unicorn… What is it with animals, she thought recalling the animal in the lake and dream.

She gazed back at her roommates, she saw them soundlessly asleep.

She reached at the knob and tried to turn it…it was locked… She needed a key…

She looked in the box she pulled out a second ago and found a key, matching the same symbol of the Unicorn…

She shook her head, how weird can this get?

_Whoosh…_

She placed the key in the whole and turned it counter clock wise three times, and clock wise once. She didn't understand why she did that, but she found it hard to control her body anymore.

She pulled the key out and placed it in her robe pocket.

She didn't understand what she was doing. She just followed as her urgent feelings sprang out of nowhere… instincts telling her where to go… So she crawled into thee tunnel... It smelt of…him... nothing… IT was really dusty and somewhat dirt, but no little night crawlers.

The tunnel had other routes to different places, but she didn't choose to go where she wanted, she just found herself going there… Her body was a mind of its own.

She didn't understand…

_Whoosh!_

Somehow, after several twists and turns, the whooshing sound became louder and louder… It wasn't much of a horror animal sound that you would hear in a movie… just a mysterious sound…

But Ravens heart began to beat loudly, so loud; she could hear it ringing in her head.

She was anxious; it was as if she discovered a cure for something… Discovering a new world…

_Whoosh!_

She turned around, she then realized she must have been off Hogwarts ground… She was way too far…

It was completely silent, all she could hear is the shuffle of her knees meeting the ground and her loud breathing followed with her loud heart… She wished someone would've come with her on this journey, but… who would she go with?

She wished Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Star Fire would've accompanied her… But after what she had done to them… There wasn't a chance in the world they would ever speak to her…

Raven couldn't bear to live a day without her best friends. Raven had felt extremely guilty on what she had done; she completely understood that what she did was completely unforgivable…

She missed them so much, but she had so much anger inside of her ready to burst out… But she needed to control it… She felt so much hatred towards them, the way they looked at her burned her soul… They looked to her as if… as if… she was their enemy…

She couldn't stand this, friends aren't supposed to be this way…

They're supposed to forgive!

They banished her…

Raven bit her lip in desolation… Tears fell, but she couldn't wipe her eyes, she wanted to, but her body kept moving…

"I don't understand…" Raven turned away from their stares.

"I'm sorry Rae… You can't –" Beast Boy was interrupted by Robin.

"You CAN'T be apart of this team anymore." Robin said crisply.

"b-but… "Raven began to stammer…

"_Friend_ Raven you can no longer be." Said Star Fire…

Raven loathed them for making her feel this way, she wished it was just a joke from Beast Boy planned, and they'd all be happy again… They'd fight crime and try to find what Slade is up to…

Raven realized that there's such a bigger world than Jump City. A greater evil than Slade, but in her…

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME?" She asked them… Her anger rose as tears rose too. She just couldn't maneuver her emotions anymore… She was tired of being emotionless as always not being able to feel… Being able to be mad and not having something blow up…

The moment she thought she had a home, a family, friends, it shattered her heart…

People she thought were her friends banished her, for something she didn't intend to do!

Robin mounted, "AFTER YOU –"

_WWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH_

Raven's memory left her as she found an opening.

_WHHOOOSSSHHH_

She didn't want to go where this sound came from anymore… She didn't want to, but her hand dug into her pocket and took the key out.

"I DON'T WANT TO OPEN THIS!" she told herself, but her body wouldn't listen.

With every fiber she had, she wished she didn't do this; she didn't want to find out what was behind that door.

"STOP! STOP!"

_WHOOOOOOOSSHH_

This sound wasn't just a mysterious sound anymore… it was a sign! A sign of something horrible yet to come!

She didn't want to discover anything! She just wanted to be home, hanging out with her friends.

Symbols and encryptions appeared on her hands, arms, and forehead. Stinging her skin, burning every inch it covered.

"P-p-please…" Tears were streaming down her face as she turned the key.

_WWWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHH_

The door screeched open, revealing –

Raven leaped out of her bed!

Something pecked at the window loudly, it was an owl!

She opened her window, it was a ugly owl... It's feathers dirty and shuffled. It dropped a letter on her lap. It flew back outside in a second.

Raven wasn't curious at all about the letter, because she felt something.

Her hands and forehead ached in pain, as if she was burnt.

She bit her tongue to refrain from her scream.

Her heart beat fast and clearer… She couldn't breathe! She sat down on her bed, trying to control herself… She held back, trying not to cry, but that pain was excruciating.

She dashed to the bathroom, "that stuff on my hands and forehead…"

The lights turned on as she went closer to the mirror to scope out any weird tattoos she doesn't remember getting.

Nothing... Absolutely nothing is what she found on her body.

"What the hell was that?"

It was too real to be a dream, she thought. She felt that pain in her hand and forehead.

Minutes had gone by as Raven began to breathe naturally.

She glanced at Britney's clock, five o three.

She sat on her bed… Pondering on what had happened…

I was being chased by an animal, wait…

I was in a tunnel, in the _closet_?

Raven finally had the guts to go to the closet and reveal the wall… She removed the last Box; it exposed something she hadn't expected in a million years.

A –…………

A boy in Hogwarts arose at around five in the morning clutching his forehead… A scar on him he has had since he was a baby burned and sizzled on his forehead.

"AHHH!" He yelped in pain.

It felt as if the scar has been carved over in a blue hot knife.

He ran to the bathroom as the lights turned on automatically.

He lifted his black and untamed hair to reveal his scar. It looked normal.

The _dream_ he said to himself.

He lifted up his sleeves, examined his hands, arms, palms, and his forehead for symbols or encryptions he recalled having.

It felt so real, he said to himself. He felt the stinging of his scar still as he began to rub it to ease the pain.

He returned to his room and starred out the window, "Just a dream"

Harry Potter shook his head, "Just a dream"

REVIEW! Come on! REVIEW! DID YOU LIKE IT?

IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!

THANKS! REVIEW!


End file.
